Benang bundet
by Kuroai1013
Summary: Rahasia dua orang raja yang menghubungkan benang-benang pair semakin tak jelas nan rumit. Seperti sebuah benang bundet.


_Fic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Karakter di dalamnya bukan punya saya. Tapi fic ini punya saya._

* * *

 **Pair : Reisi/Saruhiko, Mikoto/Misaki, Mikoto/Reisi, Saruhiko/Misaki. [author minta digeplak keknya]**

 **Genre : Yaoi -warning ada lemon-, Romance/Drama, AU.**

 **Warning : LEMON, author nubi, typo(s)**

* * *

 _Aku adalah pihak netral di cerita ini. Bekerja sebagai kurir pengantar paket surat bolak-balik hanya dari Istana Merah ke Istana Biru. Aku tahu semua yang ada di dua istana itu. Tentang dua raja yang sama-sama wibawanya, kekuatannya, dan mereka sama-sama menolak untuk menikah. Alasannya? Aku tahu, mereka punya simpanan. Oke, kata simpanan itu hanya menurutku. Karena orang itu memang dikurung di istana, hanya boleh disentuh oleh sang raja tanpa diketahui dunia luar. Ketahuilah simpanan mereka itu...laki-laki tulen._

 _Dan hidupku semakin tidak tenang saat suara-suara dari dua pasangan itu masuk ke telingaku begitu aku sampai di salah satu istana untuk meletakan barang kiriman di depan kamar sang raja._

 _Selalu begini. Jadi terima kasih untuk dua pasangan itu karena telah mengotori otak suciku._

 _"Saruhiko."_

 _"Rei...shi...ahk. Kau..keluar banyak sekali, ck."_

 _Yang terdengar saat aku mengambil paket di depan kamar sang raja Biru._

 _"Tidak. Satu ronde lagi, Misaki."_

 _"Kau sudah mendapatkannya, raja bodoh!"_

 _"Aku belum puas!"_

 _"Tidak mau-ummph.."_

 _Dan ini yang terdengar saat aku sampai di depan kamar sang raja Merah. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepada mereka._

 _Dan hidupku jauh tidak tenang lagi saat dua kerajaan ini menyatakan berselisih. Alasannya? Pastilah aku harus lebih berhati-hati._

 _"Perintahkan seluruh pasukan untuk mencari Yata Misaki!" raungan Mikoto terdengar ketika aku lewat ke ruang tamu kerajaan saat mengambil paket. Aku segera bergegas ke istana Biru untuk mengantarkan paket. Tidak mau kena semprot juga atau mungkin diajak ikut rodi untuk mencari simpanan si raja. Nah, ketika sampai di istana biru,_

 _"Awashima-kun, apa kau melihat Fushimi-kun?" sayup kudengar suara dalam sang raja khawatir campur marah._

 _"Maaf, saya tidak melihatnya."_

 _"Panggil semua pasukan! Cari dia!"_

 _Oke, pintu kubuka, dan benar saja raja yang terkenal kalem itu berubah keras wajahnya. Marah. Simpanannya juga ikut hilang. Hooh, sungguh penculik ini menantang maut. Berani sekali menculik dua simpanan raja besar SEKALIGUS. Cari mati memang._

 _Aku menutup pintu kembali. Sama, tidak mau ikut kena semprot. Apalagi ini Reisi Munakata, terkenal dengan ceramahnya yang sepanjang eng... -_-_

 _Jadi kutitipkan paket itu pada Domyoji yang kebetulan hendak berkumpul di depan sang raja._

 _._

 _Lelah, aku kembali ke rumahku. Berkhayal bisa tidur dengan tenang di siang bolong begini karena tidak ada paket yang harus diantar. Kedua kerajaan beserta raja mereka sedang sibuk sendiri mencari buron masing-masing_

 _Ya, ya, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Langkahku ringan menuju pintu kayu. Rumahku sederhana, bahannya saja hanya dari kayu hutan, dan terletak di dalam hutan ditengah tengah perbatasan antara kerajaan Merah dan Biru. Semakin menguatkan fakta bahwa aku pihak netral._

 _Tapi setelah kubuka pintunya, semua khayalanku lenyap._

 _"More...Saru, ah..ah..ah."_

 _Kampret._

 _"Lubangmu sempit sekali, sialan."_

 _Dafuq_

 _"S-saru..a-aku mau keluar."_

 _"Kita barengan."_

 _ASDFGHJKL_

 _Saruhiko Fushimi dan Yata Misaki sedang main kuda-kudaan di rumahku. Di rumahku, Yata Misaki dan Saruhiko Fushimi sedang main kuda-kudaan. Sedang main kuda-kudaan Yata Misaki dan Saruhiko Fushimi di rumahku._

 _Oke, aku tau rumahku memang terlihat seperti gubuk kosong di tengah hutan yang sangat stategis untuk maksiat seperti di fic lainnya. Tapi tolong, ini rumahku. AH PERSETAN! DUA BOCAH INI ADALAH BURON! BISA TAMBAH GAWAT KALAU DUA RAJA SIALAN DI SANA MENEMUKAN BURONAN INI DI RUMAHKU!_

 _Kutarik mereka agar berpisah. Dua bocah ini benar-benar mengotori rumahku sekaligus harga diriku._

 _"Kalian tahu,'kan kalau kalian sedang jadi buron?" tanyaku tak sabaran._

 _"Oh? Iya. Memang kenapa?" simpanan raja Biru mengatakannya dengan enteng. Sementara Misaki sepertinya sedikit takut. "Monyet sialan, gara-gara kamu aku jadi ikut kena batunya!" Bocah Yata itu ngambek._

 _"Toh kamu juga menikmatinya, kan? Misaki?" kata-kata Saruhiko menohok Misaki. Muka Misaki memerah._

 _"Aku heran, kalian ini sama-sama simpanan. Beda kerajaan. Kok bisa akur?"_

 _"Saruhiko itu sebenarnya temanku, sebelum dia pergi ke kerajaan Biru. Lalu tadi kami bertemu saat sama-sama cuci muka di sungai, lalu kami kabur bersama. Dia bilang untuk merayakan reuni. Tapi malah jadi seperti ini."_

 _Saruhiko berdecak sebelum menjawab, "Itu wajar, Misaki. Aku masih punya rasa padamu. Salahkan wajahmu yang terlalu nguke. Aku juga miris liat tubuhmu. Aku bahkan hampir mengira kau terkena DBD karena bentol-bentol itu."_

 _"Kau tidak jauh berbeda, Monyet."_

 _Semakin absurd saja pembicaraan ini. Kenyataannya memang benar bahwa tubuh mereka terdapat banyak kissmark. Entah dari raja mereka, atau dari ulah mereka sendiri._

 _"Kalian ini sama-sama sim- ekhm..maksudku pacar raja, tapi kenapa cuci muka di sungai?" tanyaku, dengan sebutir keringat jatuh dari pelipis. Setauku raja mereka sudah menawarkan fasilitas kamar mandi bak permaisuri sendiri._

 _"Aku frustasi." Jawab Misaki disusul anggukan dari Saruhiko. "Kau kurir rahasia kerajaan kami,'kan? Pasti kau tau apa isi paket yang sering kau antar bolak-balik."_

 _Aku menggeleng kaku._

 _"HAH?"_

 _"Serius." Kataku_

 _"Eh..."_

 _"Ha. Ha. HAHAHAHA!"_

 _"Tidak ada yang lucu, Saruhiko." Kataku, seolah dia sedang menertawai kebodohanku yang tidak pernah membuka isi paket. Padahal tiap aku mengirim tidak ada penjaga atau pengawal._

 _"Kau mau tau isinya?"_

 _Aku mengangguk._

 _"Isinya itu sangat membuat kami frustasi. Jadi, isinya adalah..."_

 _BRAK_

 _"Oh...ternyata kau di sini, Misaki. Berselingkuh, huh?"_

 _Itu suara yang mulia kanjeng Prabu Mikoto._

 _"Berani sekali kau mendua dariku, Saruhiko-kun."_

 _Dan yang ini suara kanjeng Prabu Reisi._

 _Satu kata yang terlintas di pikiranku, mampus Gue._

 _"Dan ini adalah rumahmu, kurir(-kun)?"_

 _Kata mereka bersamaan._

 _Mampus kuadrat gue._

 _Dalam ketegangan mental di ujung tanduk bersama dua bocah di belakangku, aku menyaksikan dua raja itu masuk. Siap menghunusku dengan kekuatan mereka. Ya, posisiku kali ini memang sangat kuat dijadikan tersangka penghasut agar dua simpanan raja ini saling menganu._

 _"Cih, berani-beraninya kau, Munakata. Sepertinya wifumu sudah bosan denganmu sehingga mengembat wifuku." Kata Mikoto sambil menahan bahu Reisi \kok sempet –"\ padahal jarak mereka untuk membunuhku sudah dekat._

 _"Yang sudah bosan itu wifumu, Suoh Mikoto. Wajar saja dia mengejar Saruhiko-kun karena wajahnya yang lebih tampan ketimbang mukamu yang jelek dan sangar itu ." Dan Reisi juga sempat-sempatnya meladeni Mikoto._

 _"Wifumu."_

 _"Wifumu."_

 _"Wifumu, sialan."_

 _"Wifumu."_

...

"WIFUMU!"

"KAU MAU NGAJAK BERANTEM APA?"

"AYO! SINI AKU LADENI!"

Eng...aku mengedipkan mata. Silau karena ini sudah siang dan posisiku yang di atap sekolah, tepat di bawah matahari. Juga suara berisik tak jauh dari tempatku tertidur. Kulihat dua teman berbeda kelas denganku sedang menggandeng dua bocah kelas sepuluh. Teriakan seperti di atas masih terdengar. Oh, jadi ini yang membuatku mimpi aneh? Kulihat baju dari bocah kelas sepuluh itu memang sama-sama terbuka. Mencurigakan.

Aku bergerak sendiri. Berniat memisahkan mereka yang akan berkelahi.

"Hei hei, bukannya kalian saling menyukai? Kalian saling mengirim surat cinta satu sama lain, 'kan?" Perkelahian mereka terhenti. Cengkraman mereka mengendor di kerah baju lawan. Aku mengedipkan mata. Tidak sadar dengan yang aku lakukan. Kulirik dua bocah di belakang mereka. Shock.

Ops. Buru-buru aku meminta maaf.

"Ma-"

"Maaf."

Lah, malah Mikoto dan Reisi yang minta maaf satu sama lain. Pakai muka sama-sama ada semunya lagi. Aku merasa bersalah. Hei, aku bercanda lho. Woy, aku gak serius bilang soal surat cinta itu. Aku ngelindur!

"Aku tidak akan mengirimmu itu lagi, Reisi."

"Hah..aku juga tidak akan membalasmu lagi, Mikoto."

LHO?

Kemudian keduanya berbalik. Reisi menggandeng Saruhiko, dan Mikoto menggandeng Misaki. Dua bocah itu sama bingungnya.

"Reisi."

Suara Mikoro membuat Reisi berhenti melangkah, pria itu berbalik. Mereka saling berbalik, kembali berhadapan. "Untuk yang terakhir kali..."

Cup..

HEEEEH?

Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat. Aku shock. Dua bocah itu lebih shock lagi.

Mikoto berbalik, melangkah sambil menggandeng Misaki yang shock, "Ayo, kita kembali."

Reisi mengusap bibirnya, bekas kecupan Mikoto. "Ya, ampun." Lalu dia berbalik, melangkah sambil menggandeng Saruhiko yang shock. "Ayo, kita juga kembali."

Aku mengedipkan mata. Memutar otak, mengklarifikasi kejadian barusan. Kenapa mimpiku terhubung? Mungkinkah efek 3D sampai mempengaruhi alur mimpi? Dan yang tadi aku katakan pada Mikoto merupakan perkataan Saruhiko tentang penyebab mereka frustasi hingga membuat dia dan Misaki cuci muka di sungai. Aku menyesal mengatakan itu karena jujur aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang kebenaran surat cinta mereka.

Jadi...

Ciuman dari Mikoto tadi itu...

BENERAN DIA SUKA KIRIM SURAT CINTA KE REISI?

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

(Jeritan itu berbaur dengan dua bocah yang sedang digandeng seme masing-masing)

END.

* * *

Maapin author :3 Author cuma haus akan asupan dan menemukan ide nista ini berkeliaran di kepala. Juga bete karena liburan gak ngapa-ngapain selain ngglundung di kasur. Sejak author nonton anime K, sensor OTP author turun drastis, tumpul. Gak bisa nentuin mana yang mau dipasangkan. Dengan kata lain author itu free ngehsipp(?), apa aja di shipperin. Alias netral atau apapun itulah. Non block, yeah! XD! Ayo kita ramaikan fandom ini -miris liat _archive_ nya T_T padahal animenya keren-

* * *

 **Epilog:**

"Reisi, maksudmu 'tidak membalas lagi' itu apa, hah? Kau menyukai Mikoto?"

"Dulu, tapi karena aku punya kau jadi sekarang tidak perlu berhubungan dengan dia. Dan kau juga jangan sekalipun berselingkuh di belakangku dengan Yata Misaki." Mata itu menusuk tepat ke mata Saruhiko.

Glek.

...

"Mikoto-san, ciuman itu...kau menyukai Munakata-san?"

"Dulu. Tapi tidak usah kau pikirkan."

"I-Iya."

"Dan kau, jangan pernah main di belakangku dengan bocah itu lagi, kau akan menerima hukumannya, Misaki."

Glek.

BENERAN ENDING

* * *

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
